Data management capabilities conventionally provided by software for installation on computing systems have increasingly become available via web-based services. When users create accounts with Software as a Service (SaaS) providers, the users may transfer datasets with numerous records, sometimes numbering in the thousands or millions, to the service providers' servers. However, the web browser memories constrain users' abilities to remotely access their records. Because the memories can hold information only for a limited number of records, information for the records the user wishes to access may easily overflow web browser memories. For example, a property management company may store records for thousands of properties on a service providers' servers. A company may wish to retrieve records for properties owned by a particular landlord or properties whose rent is past due. When a company manages thousands of properties, the number of properties meeting such criteria could easily overflow the limited memory of a web browser.